Secret
by YongHee0104
Summary: Kaito KID dan Edogawa Conan tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka jika mereka tidak bertemu dengan Elizabeth Anne Michaelis. Seorang Iblis yang membuat kontrak dengan Kuroba Touichi, Kaito KID yang menghilang 8 tahun yang lalu. KaiShin. Shounen-Ai. Typo(s). OOC. OC!ElizabethMichaelis
1. Teaser 1

Pertemuan pertama antara Kaito KID, Edogawa Conan dan juga Elizabeth Anne Michaelis sangatlah tidak terduga. Mereka bertemu disaat Kaito KID berada di atap bersama dengan Conan untuk pertama kalinya. Setelah Kaito KID mengelabui semua polisi dengan meniru suara dari Chaki- _keishi_ dan Nakamori- _keibu_.

Dan kalimat dari pertama dari Elizabeth Michaelis membuat Conan dan Kaito KID hanya bisa bertanya – tanya.

"Kalian sudah terhubung dengan benang merah. Dan tidak akan ada yang bisa memotongnya."

* * *

Pertemuan kedua antara Kaito KID, Edogawa Conan dan juga Elizabeth Anne Michaelis adalah saat Kaito KID menyamar menjadi Katsuki Doito dan Elizabeth Anne Michaelis menjadi Naoko Kuroda. Conan bahkan tidak bisa membongkar identitas Naoko Kuroda yang sebenarnya.

Yang Elizabeth lakukan hanyalah melakukan perannya dengan baik dan mengawasi KID dan Conan. Dan hasilnya tidaklah mengecewakan. KID mulai memperhatikan Conan.

* * *

Pertemuan ketiga antara Kaito KID, Edogawa Conan dan juga Elizabeth Anne Michaelis adalah pertemuan yang paling menyenangkan menurut Elizabeth.

KID menyamar sebagai Mouri Kogoro dan menurut Elizabeth tidak terlalu buruk. Karena penyamaran KID selalu terbongkar oleh Conan, jadi saat Elizabeth memantau mereka dan melihat hasilnya, tidak terlalu buruk.

* * *

Pertemuaan keempat antara Kaito KID, Edogawa Conan dan Juga Elizabeth Anne Michaelis sangatlah tidak terduga.

KID yang tidak menyamar, bahkan berpenampilan sebagai Kuroba Kaito saat itu sedang mengikuti Conan. Dan tentu saja ketahuan. Dan dengan bodohnya, KID langsung menculik Conan di hadapan Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta, dan juga Ai. Elizabeth yang memperhatikan dari kejauhan hanya bisa menepuk dahinya. Kaito memang bodoh.

Tapi kemudian, hasil yang sangat memuaskan di dapat oleh Elizabeth.

KID dan Conan mulai berbicara serius dan hasilnya, mereka berpacaran secara resmi.

* * *

Pertemuan kelima adalah pertemuan resmi kedua antara Kaito KID, Edogawa Conan, dan juga Elizabeth Anne Michaelis.

Elizabeth dengan tiba – tiba duduk di belakang KID yang sedang berbicara dengan Conan. Dan kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Elizabeth membuat KID dan Conan cukup kebingungan.

"Ayo buat kesepakatan."

* * *

Coming Soon


	2. Teaser 2

Pertemuan keenam antara Kaito KID, Edogawa Conan dan juga Elizabeth Anne Michaelis adalah saat KID menyamar sebagai Eri Senju, pencari harta. Elizabeth seperti biasa, hanya memperhatikan mereka.

Tapi Elizabeth selalu tersenyum lebar karena kelakuan KID. Yang dilakukan KID hanyalah melindungi Conan dan teman – temannya. Tapi tetap saja, penyamaran KID akan selalu terbongkar oleh Conan.

* * *

Pertemuan ketujuh antara Kaito KID, Edogawa Conan, dan juga Elizabeth Anne Michaelis adalah saat KID menyamar sebagai Takagi-keiji. Karena undangan palsu yang dibuat oleh Takeyori Oikawa, mau tidak mau KID harus membersihkan namanya karena orang serakah itu.

Walaupun berhasil, tetap saja penyamaran KID ketahuan dan dia mendapatkan tendangan dari Conan. Itu menyakitkan sekali.

* * *

Pertemuan kedelapan sekaligus pertemuan resmi ketiga antara Kaito KID, Edogawa Conan dan juga Elizabeth Anne Michaelis adalah pertemuan yang paling menyenangkan.

Karena untuk pertama kalinya setelah 18 tahun, Phantom Lady muncul kembali.

Dan yang paling menyenangkan adalah, Kaitou Kid's Teleportation Magic.

* * *

Coming Soon


	3. Chapter I

"KAITO! _O! HA! YOU!"_

"KAITOOOO!"

Kaito yang masih membungkus dirinya dengan selimut hanya bisa menggeliat malas.

"Apa sih yang diinginkannya pagi – pagi begini?" Ujar Kaito. Aoko memang selalu membuatnya frustasi.

"Lebih baik kau bangun dan memeriksanya." Ujar Elizabeth yang sedang duduk di kursi meja belajar milik Kaito.

Elizabeth sedari tadi berada disana sambil memakai laptop milik Kaito. Sepertinya mencari informasi soal permata – permata lainnya yang kemungkinan besar adalah Pandora.

" _Nee-chan_ ~ Aku masih mengantuk." Balas Kaito tetap dalam posisi yang sama. Bergelung malas dalam selimut.

"KAITOOOO!" Teriak Aoko.

"Hei, tuan putri-mu itu terus berteriak. Teriakannya itu sangat mengganggu. Cepat bangun dan cuci wajahmu." Ujar Elizabeth.

" _Hai_! _Hai_!" Ujar Kaito yang langsung duduk di ranjangnya.

* * *

"Aduh. Kenapa kau membangunkanku sepagi ini di hari minggu? Masih jam 8 nih!" Ujar Kaito sebal. Matanya masih setengah terpejam dan sekali – sekali ia menguap.

"Chikage-san memintaku untuk tetap membangunkanmu pagi – pagi walaupun di hari libur, dan menyiapkanmu sarapan." Balas Aoko sambil menuangkan kopi untuk Kaito. "Ini, kopi." Lanjut Aoko sambil meletakkan cangkir yang berisi kopi tadi di sebelah piring Kaito.

Kaito yang sedang memakan rotinya dengan masih setengah terpejam hanya diam saja dan menyalakan televisi.

" _Semuanya sedang sibuk membahas topik ini pagi ini. Suzuki Jirokichi-_ Shi _dari grup Suzuki menantang KID lagi."_

Kaito dan Aoko langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke televisi. Bahkan roti yang masih dimakan Kaito tanpa dipegangnya sedari tadi tersebut langsung terjatuh ke piring.

"Si kakek itu masih tidak menyerah melawan KID? Dia keras kepala juga ya?" Ujar Aoko yang setelah memberikan Kaito kopinya langsung menggoreng telur untuknya sarapan.

Tapi saat melihat Kaito memakan telurnya dengan cepat dan meminum kopinya, Aoko langsung kebingungan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kaito?" Tanya Aoko.

"Terima kasih untuk sarapannya! Aku baru ingat ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan!" Balas Kaito tanpa memperhatikan Aoko dan langsung bergegas pulang ke rumahnya.

"Ada apa sih?! Bahkan aku saja belum menghabiskan sarapanku…" Ujar Aoko.

* * *

" _Nee-chan_! Ayo bersiap – siap. Kita akan ke Blue Parrot!" Teriak Kaito setelah masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Elizabeth yang masih berada di dalam kamar Kaito langsung menutup laptop Kaito tanpa mematikannya.

"Kau sudah tahu tentang _The Purple Nail_ ya?" Tanya Elizabeth pada Kaito yang sudah berada di kamarnya.

" _Eum_! Kita akan membicarakannya dengan Jii- _chan_." Jawab Kaito.

"Baiklah."

* * *

Secret

.

KaiShin Story (Kuroba Kaito x Kudou Shinichi [Kuroba Kaito x Edogawa Conan])

.

Author : Elizabeth Lee

.

Warning : typo, OOC, boyxboy, OC!Elizabeth Anne Michaelis, demon!Elizabeth Anne Michaelis

.

Based on Detective Conan & Magic Kaitou 1412 Anime & Manga

.

Detective Conan & Magic Kaitou 1412 © AOYAMA Gosho

.

If you don't like, just read, don't bash

.

Don't You dare to copy this fanfiction WITHOUT my permission

* * *

"Grup Suzuki lagi. Dan dia akan menantikanmu malam ini…" Ujar Jii.

"Ya, apa orang itu tidak terlalu memaksakannya?" Ujar Kaito.

Saat ini, Jii dan Kaito sedang berdiri di depang meja billiard yang selalu dipakai oleh Jii untuk mempersiapkan trik Kaito KID selanjutnya. Sedangkan Elizabeth sedang berada di meja bar yang tidak jauh dari meja billiard tersebut. Dia sedang meminum _cocktail_ buatan Jii.

"Ginza, 4- _chome_. Itu adalah mall pejalan kaki." Ujar Jii.

"Hadiahnya adalah _Purple Nail_ , Ada batu kecubung 100 karat di atasnya." Balas Kaito.

" _Bocchama_ , kita tidak punya cukup waktu untuk mempersiapkannya. Kurasa kau harus menunggu kesempatan berikutnya–"

"Tidak!" Ujar Kaito memotong kata – kata Jii. "Aku akan mengambilnya malam ini." Lanjutnya.

"Tapi kurasa kau tidak harus melawan kemauan Suzuki- _Shi_ yang tidak jelas." Ujar Jii lagi.

"Aku setuju dengan Jii- _chan_." Ujar Elizabeth sambil berjalan mendekati Kaito dan Jii. Masih dengan gelas _cocktail_ di tangannya.

"Aku akan mencurinya, bagaimanapun caranya." Balas Kaito dengan wajah seriusnya.

Elizabeth hanya bisa menyeringai. "Keras kepala." Ujarnya.

"Tapi karena itu adalah surat resmi, Kaitou KID akan mengubah semuanya menjadi hiburan, 'kan? Lagi pula, jika aku terlibat dalam hal ini, _dia_ pasti akan muncul." Lanjut Kaito.

"Dia?" Tanya Jii.

"Kau memperlakukan kekasihmu seperti orang lain saja." Ujar Elizabeth sambil menjawab pertanyaan Jii. Sedangkan Kaito hanya tersenyum lebar. Sepertinya di kepalanya sudah ada bayangan tentang Conan.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi ke Ginza sekarang. _Nee-chan_ , apa kau mau ikut?" Tanya Kaito pada Elizabeth.

"Tidak. Kau pasti akan mengajak Aoko dan aku tidak akan bisa berjalan di sampingmu. Itu merepotkan." Jawab Elizabeth. "Aku akan pergi ke tempat Conan. Sepertinya lebih menyenangkan." Lanjutnya sambil meletakkan gelas _cocktail_ nya yang sudah kosong. Ia langsung berjalan ke arah pintu keluar Blue Parrot.

"Jii- _chan_ , tolong persiapkan kostum Phantom Lady yang sudah kurancang ya." Ujar Elizabeth.

" _Hai_ , _Oujo_ - _sama_."

* * *

Malam harinya, area Ginza sudah penuh dengan orang – orang yang ingin melihat penampilan dari Kaito KID. Tapi mereka tidak tahu bahwa malam ini, bukan hanya Kaito KID yang muncul, tapi juga Phantom Lady yang sudah menghilang selama 18 tahun.

Conan juga sudah berada disana. Bersama dengan Mouri Kogoro, Ran dan Sonoko. Conan sedari tadi hanya menatap ke segala arah. Berusaha mencari keberadaan Kaito KID.

"Psssttt!"

Conan langsung menoleh ke arah kanan. Dan tidak jauh darinya, Elizabeth sudah berdiri di dekatnya. Conan yang melihat Elizabeth langsung tersenyum dengan lebar dan dengan perlahan mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Elizabeth. Dia tidak ingin Ran menahannya seperti biasanya.

" _Nee_ - _chan_!" Sapa Conan.

"Shinichi. Senang melihatmu disini." Ujar Elizabeth yang kemudian mulai berlutut. Menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Conan.

" _Nee_ - _chan_ kenapa ada disini? Biasanya _nee_ - _chan_ tidak datang." Tanya Conan.

Elizabeth hanya tersenyum. Conan memang sangat manis.

"Kau tahu 'kan kalau aku ingin tampil sebagai Phantom Lady?" Tanya Elizabeth balik.

" _Eumh_!" Jawab Conan.

"Aku akan melakukannya hari ini." Ujar Elizabeth.

"Benarkah?!" Tanya Conan tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Tunggulah dan juga kau harus bisa menebak apa yang akan Kaito- _chan_ lakukan malam ini." Jawab Elizabeth.

" _Ne_ , _nee_ - _chan_ … Dimana Kaito?" Tanya Conan lagi.

"Ahhh, kau merindukannya ya?" Tanya Elizabeth balik yang kemudian tertawa.

"Conan- _kunnn_!"

"Mouri- _san_ sudah mencarimu, kembalilah kesana." Ujar Elizabeth setelah mendengar Ran berteriak mencari Conan.

"Baiklah. Aku sayang _nee_ - _chan_." Ujar Conan sambil memeluk Elizabeth. Yang tentu saja dibalas oleh Elizabeth.

" _Nee-chan_ juga sayang Shin- _chan_. Apalagi Kai- _chan_." Balas Elizabeth sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kemudian Conan langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Elizabeth dan berbalik untuk menemui Ran dan yang lainnya.

Elizabeth langsung berdiri dan melihat jam di tangan kirinya.

"5 menit lagi." Ujar Elizabeth yang kemudian langsung menghilang.

* * *

8 PM

Terdengarlah suara baling – baling yang berputar dengan cepat dan dengan hitungan detik, orang – orang sudah menatap ke langit.

Dan terlihatlah Kaito KID yang sedang terbang menggunakan _hang glider_ nya. Dan di belakang _hang_ _glider_ nya tersambung dengan baling – baling. Membantunya agar bisa terbang dengan lebih cepat. Tapi hanya berselang beberapa detik, sosok Kaito KID langsung tertutupi oleh asap tebal dan kemudian sosok Phantom Lady terlihat.

Dan sosok Phantom Lady yang berdiri di atas langit benar – benar membuat semua orang menatap dengan tidak percaya. Phantom Lady benar – benar melayang, tanpa bantuan apapun. Tidak ada helikopter di atasnya seperti Kaito KID waktu itu.

Dan Phantom Lady tidak terlihat seperti dulu. Phantom Lady yang sekarang menggunakan Victorian Dress, lengkap dengan topi dan sebuah kipas yang semuanya berwarna hitam.

Phantom Lady berdiri dengan tegak sambil mengibaskan kipasnya.

"Siapa dia?"

"Dimana Kaito KID?"

"Siapa wanita itu?"

Banyak yang bertanya – tanya. Siapakah sosok wanita yang berdiri di langit tanpa bantuan apapun.

"Phantom Lady." Ujar Conan sambil menatap Phantom Lady.

"Phantom Lady?" Tanya Kogoro, Ran dan Sonoko bersamaan.

Saat perhatian semua orang tertuju pada Phantom Lady, Kaito KID langsung menaiki tempat pameran dimana sepatu yang tertempel permata _Purple_ _Nail_ berada.

Dan saat orang – orang sudah melihat sosok KID, semuanya langsung berteriak memanggil nama KID. Dan tak berapa lama beberapa wartawan TV langsung mendekatinya untuk menanyakan pendapatnya.

"K-Kaito KID, tolong katakan sesuatu."

"Siapa wanita yang berada di atas tadi?"

Dan berbagai pertanyaan ditujukan kepada Kaito KID.

Tapi KID hanya terdiam dan tak berapa lama, sosok Phantom Lady sudah berada di samping Kaito KID. Dengan pakaian yang berganti menjadi dress hitam panjang. Topeng dan kipasnya juga sudah menghilang, digantikan dengan topeng masquerade berwarna hitam.

Tapi posisi Phantom Lady yang tepat berada di sebelah KID dan dalam posisi duduk bersila, membuat semua orang kaget. Karena selain tempat pameran yang dijadikan pijakan oleh Kaito KID, tidak ada tempat lain. Phantom Lady terlihat seakan – akan dia melayang.

"Tidak sopan sekali, menanyakan tentang diriku pada Kaito KID." Ujar Phantom Lady.

"Ingat Phantom Lady?" Tanya KID pada para wartawan. "Dia sudah kembali." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Membuat semua orang langsung kaget.

"Phantom Lady?"

"Bukankah Phantom Lady sudah menghilang dulu?"

"Benarkah wanita itu Phantom Lady?"

"Penampilannya berbeda sekali."

Kaito KID dan Phantom Lady hanya tersenyum.

"Dan juga, tolong sampaikan ini kepada Penasihat Senior Suzuki Jirokichi." Ujar Kaito Kid. "Berita ini bagai petir di siang hari. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bersiap, jadi maaf atas ke tidak sopananku karena tidak membawa surat pemberitahuan. Bahkan aku harus membawa Phantom Lady bersamaku." Lanjutnya.

Suzuki Jirokichi yang berada dalam mabil siaran khusus Suzuki Corp. hanya menatap dari layar.

" _Yosh_! Tangkap dia!" Perintah Suzuki Jirokichi.

Setelah perintah tersebut persimpangan Ginza dipasangi jaring. Jaring tersebut tingginya kira – kira 20 meter dan orang – orang yang ingin keluar dari jaring tersebut tidak akan bisa keluar dengan mudah. Karena staff – staff dari Suzuki Jirokichi sudah menjaganya dengan ketat.

Dan saat ini, Suzuki Jirokichi sedang tertawa dengan lebar. Karena ia merasa bahwa ia sudah menang dari Kaito KID. Dan juga dari Phantom Lady yang entah mengapa bisa berada disana.

"Wah~ Wah~ Aku sudah menduga ini akan terjadi." Ujar Phantom Lady sambil menatap ke sekeliling dan tersenyum lebar. Walaupun senyumnya lebar, tapi sangat terasa aura mengerikan yang dikeluarkan oleh Phantom Lady. Membuat beberapa wartawan bergidig ngeri.

Bahkan Suzuki Jirokichi yang melihatnya langsung berhenti tertawa.

" _A-Anou_ , kau sudah dikepung saat ini. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya sorang wartawati.

"Tugasku sudah selesai, kurasa aku akan pulang." Jawab Kaito KID.

"B-Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya wartawati tersebut.

"Dengan teleportasi." Jawab Kaito KID.

"A-Apa katanya?" Tanya Suzuki Jirokichi tidak percaya.

"Te-Teleportasi?" Tanya Ran dan Sonoko tidak percaya. Bahkan Conan bertanya – tanya dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang tidak terbaca. Tapi karena kata – katanya tadi, banyak orang yang memujinya.

"Aku akan menerima sepatu legendaris ini dengan senang hati." Ujar Kaito KID.

"Ne~ Kita akan bertemu lagi dalam waktu kurang dari 1 menit dari sekarang…" Ujar Phantom Lady.

"… Setelah kami berjalan melewati ruang dan waktu." Ujar KID sambil memegang topinya.

Dan tak berapa lama, asap putih mulai keluar meutupi tubuh Kaito KID dan Phantom Lady. Yang kemudian mereka menghilang.

"Hilang?"

"Me-Mereka benar – benar menghilang."

'Tidak, mereka masih disini dan berbaur dengan orang – orang saat asap keluar. Ini bukanlah menghilang dalam sekejap.' Batin Conan sambil memperhatikan Nakamori- _keibu_ yang sedang kebingungan mencari Kaito KID dan Phantom Lady.

"Di-Dimana alat transmisinya? Yang sudah terpasang di dalam sandal itu?" Tanya Suzuki Jirokichi.

"Di sebelah utara, mengarah ke blok Ginza." Jawab salah satu staff.

" _Yosh_! Kalau begitu tolong perketat penjagaan di depan jaring di blok itu. Tidak, tapi penjagaan di setiap arah sekitar jaring." Perintah Suzuki Jirokichi.

"Siap!"

Dan tak berapa lama setelah perintah itu dikeluarkan, semua penjaga langsung bersiap di sekitar jaring. Berusaha menahan Kaito KID dan Phantom Lady.

Tapi Phantom Lady yang sudah berada di tempat awal dia berada langsung tertawa dengan keras. Pakaiannya berubah lagi. Ia memakai kemeja dan juga celana berbahan kulit yang berwarna hitam. Topengnya sudah menghilang digantikan dengan topi yang Phantom Lady pakai di awal. Di tangan kanannya sudah ada pistol milik Kaito KID.

"Suzuki-jiisan! Aku sudah berada di atas sini dan kau baru selesai menempatkan semua staffmu?" Tanya Phantom Lady yang kemudian tertawa lagi.

"A-Apa?! Bagaimana Phantom Lady sudah berada di atas sana?!" Tanya Suzuki Jirokichi tidak percaya.

Phantom Lady kemudian langsung menembakkan pistolnya sebanyak 3 kali ke arah yang berbeda. Mengeluarkan 3 kartu KID.

Kartu pertama mengenai kepala Mouri Kogoro. Bertuliskan THREE.

Saat Conan melihat kartu tersebut, ia melihat transmiter yang menempel di kartu tersebut.

Kartu kedua di dapatkan oleh seorang wanita. Bertuliskan TWO.

Kartu terakhir di dapatkan oleh seorang pria. Bertuliskan ONE.

Dan kemudian asap keluar dari atap gedung salah satu gedung perbelanjaan. Memperlihatkan sosok Kaito KID yang berdiri di sisi luar pembatas atap gedung. Dan di sebelahnya sudah ada Phantom Lady yang duduk di pembatas tersebut. Dengan pakaian yang tidak lagi berganti dan masih memegang pistol milik Kaito KID.

Kemudian Kaito KID langsung berjalan mendekati kru Nichiuri TV yang berada di atap yang sama dengan KID.

"Tolong sampaikan pesan ini pada Penasihat Senior Suzuki Jirokichi." Ujar KID. "Aku akan dengan senang menerima barang yang ia tawarkan padaku, sepatu legendaris ini." Lanjutnya.

"Tapi sayang sekali, salah satunya hanya replika." Ujar Phantom Lady melanjutkan kata – kata KID yang entah bagaimana sudah berada di samping KID dan masih duduk di pembatas gedung sambil memegang sepatu yang sebelah kiri.

"Ini ambil." Ujar Phantom Lady lagi sambil memberikan sepatunya kepada wartawan Nichiuri TV yang ada di depannya.

"Kami akan berterima kasih jika kau mau menyiapkan yang asli besok malam. Jika hanya memberikan sebelah sepatu saja kepada seorang wanita, dia pasti akan kecewa." Ujar KID yang kemudian memegang topinya.

"Selamat tinggal." Ujar Kaito KID dan Phantom Lady bersamaan. Dan secara bersamaan, mereka menjatuhkan diri mereka. Membuat orang – orang yang berada di jalan hanya menatap sambil berteriak ngeri.

KID langsung menggapai Phantom Lady dan membawanya dengan _bridal_ _style_ dan kemudian, langsung mengeluarkan _hang glider_ nya. KID dan Phantom Lady langsung terbang meninggalkan area Ginza.

Dan tak berapa lama, KID langsung tertawa. Dia sangat puas dengan hari ini.

"Jangan tertawa dulu, atau kau akan menyesal." Ujar Phantom Lady.

Benar saja. Karena tak berapa lama, sebuah bola melesat di sisi kanan wajah KID. Membuat _monocle_ nya terjatuh.

"Karma." Ujar Phantom Lady. "Untung kepalaku tidak berada di sisi kananmu." Lanjutnya.

KID langsung menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja menendangnya. Dan ia melihat Conan. Yang sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Kemudian Kaito KID langsung membalas senyumannya.

"Kekasihmu perhatian sekali. Sampai menendangmu dengan bola." Ujar Phantom Lady.

" _Nee-chan_ , diamlah." Balas KID yang kemudian disambut dengan tawa dari Phantom Lady.

'Datanglah dan lihat aksiku besok, _tantei-kun_.'

.

.

.

To be Continue


	4. Chapter II

Setelah kemunculan Kaito KID dan _Phantom_ _Lady_ di Ginza, Elizabeth tidak langsung pulang bersama Kaito. Ia ingin melihat situasi setelah pencurian yang dilakukan olehnya dan Kaito. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan melihat wajah Suzuki Jirokichi dan Nakamori- _keibu_ yang kebingungan.

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Elizabeth tertawa.

Saat ia sampai di _mansion_ milik Suzuki Jirokichi, Elizabeth langsung berdiri di balkon luar ruangan yang dipakai oleh Suzuki Jirokichi, Nakamori- _keibu_ , Mouri- _tantei_ , Ran, Sonoko dan Conan untuk membicarakan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Wajah mereka kebingungan. Memikirkan bagaimana KID bisa berada di atap gedung dalam waktu kurang dari 20 detik. Lalu Conan yang mengutarakan pendapatnya, membuat Nakamori- _keibu_ bisa menjelaskan bagaimana KID bisa sampai di atas gedung dengan cepat.

Lalu datanglah salah satu staff yang bertugas menjaga sepatu legendaris yang diambil oleh KID. Elizabeth tahu soal kostum KID yang terkena saus tomat. Tapi karena hanya saus, Elizabeth tidak khawatir untuk melindungi Kaito tadi.

Dan yang paling menyenangkan adalah melihat wajah Nakamori- _keibu_ dan Mouri- _tantei_ yang sangat terkejut karena melihat cap tangan di jubah milik KID. Ia harus menahan tawanya karena melihat reaksi mereka.

"Itu cap tangan dari penjaga?" Tanya Mouri- _tantei_ kepada penjaga tadi.

"Itu berarti dia tidak memperkirakan cap tangan yang menempel di jubahnya. Dan itu berarti, orang yang berada di bawah dan Kaito KID yang ada di atap adalah 1 orang yang sama. Dia benar – benar menghilang dalam sekejap. Dalam waktu kurang dari 20 detik dan ketinggian lebih dari 30 meter." Jelas Suzuki Jirokichi.

Elizabeth yang sudah tidak bisa menahan tawanya langsung saja membiarkan suara tawanya terdengar oleh orang – orang di dalam ruangan tersebut. Membuat semua perhatian mereka tertuju pada Elizabeth yang berada di balkon dan masih mengenakan kostum _Phantom_ _Lady_ yang terakhir.

" _Phantom_ _Lady_!" Teriak Nakamori- _keibu_ dan Mouri- _tantei_ bersamaan.

"Bagaimana dia bisa berada disana?!" Ujar Suzuki Jirokichi tidak percaya.

' _Nee_ - _chan_ …' Batin Conan sambil menepuk dahinya.

"Tidak perlu kaget begitu, _Jiisan_." Ujar Elizabeth yang entah bagaimana sudah berada di dalam ruangan, duduk dengan posisi bersila di samping kanan Conan.

"Ba-Bagaimana dia bisa di dalam?" Tanya Sonoko tidak percaya. Karena kurang dari 5 detik, Elizabeth sudah berada di dalam ruangan.

"Conan- _kun_!" Ujar Ran sambil berusaha mendekati Conan. Tapi, sebelum Ran mengambil langkah pertamanya, Elizabeth sudah menodongkan pistol kartu milik KID ke kepala Conan.

"Berhenti atau kutembak dia." Ujar Elizabeth sambil menyeringai.

"Ka-Kau tidak akan menembaknya 'kan?" Tanya Nakamori-keibu.

Semuanya tidak ada yang berani bergerak. Bahkan penjaga yang tadi berada di dalam ruangan tidak jadi memanggil penjaga yang lainnya.

" _Nee_ - _chan_ , yang benar saja…" Gumam Conan. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa – apa karena terlalu banyak kata – kata kutukan untuk Elizabeth.

"Suzuki- _jiisan_ , aku kecewa sekali karena kau tidak membawa sepatunya dengan lengkap." Ujar Elizabeth dengan ekspresi wajah kecewanya, namun tangannya masih menodongkan pistolnya ke kepala Conan.

"Sebenarnya aku bisa saja mengambilnya dari brangkasmu. Tapi KID tidak memperbolehkanku. Menyebalkan sekali." Lanjut Elizabeth.

Semuanya tidak bisa menjawab karena terlalu ketakutan. Mereka takut membuat gerakan atau mengeluarkan kalimat yang bisa membuat kepala Conan tertembak. Tertembak oleh sebuah kartu? Yang benar saja. Elizabeth tidak akan melakukannya.

"Si-Simpan pistolmu itu maka aku akan menjawabnya." Ujar Suzuki Jirokichi.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak akan menangkapku, 'kan?" Tanya Elizabeth dengan wajah penasarannya. "Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Kalian tidak akan bisa menyentuhku." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Apakah kau akan membawa yang asli besok?" Tanya Elizabeth yang kini memasang wajah seriusnya.

"Tentu, aku akan membawanya." Jawab Suzuki Jirokichi.

"Janji?"

"Te-Tentu. Aku berjanji."

Dan kemudian Elizabeth lansung tersenyum dengan lebar. Senyuman lebar yang selalu dikeluarkan Kaito. Lalu Elizabeth menyimpan pistol milik KID.

"Baiklah, tapi aku akan membawa Conan- _chan_ malam ini." Ujar Elizabeth.

"Apa?!" Teriak Mouri- _tantei_ , Nakamori- _keibu_ , Ran, Sonoko dan juga Suzuki Jirokichi.

"Untuk apa kau membawa anak itu?" Tanya Mouri- _tantei_.

"Jaminan, mungkin." Jawab Elizabeth.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan." Ujar Ran yang langsung mengambil kuda – kuda. Berusaha menyelamatkan Conan. Sebelum Elizabeth menembakkan pistolnya ke arah Ran. Yang untungnya tidak mengenai gadis itu.

"Mouri- _san_ , aku bukanlah Kaito KID yang memegang etika 'Tidak ada yang boleh terluka saat pencurian terjadi'. Jadi diam di tempatmu." Ujar Elizabeth yang masih memegang pistol kartu KID.

" _Ne_ , Conan- _chan_ … Apa kau mau ikut _nee_ - _chan_ sebentar. Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke sekolah besok pagi. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir." Ujar Elizabeth pada Conan yang masih tidak bisa berkata apa – apa.

"Kau akan membawanya sepanjang malam?" Tanya Mouri- _tantei_.

"Tentu saja. Lagi pula, kau tidak peduli jika Conan- _chan_ tidak pulang ke rumahmu 'kan, Mouri- _meitantei_ - _san_?" Tanya Elizabeth balik. Yang membuat Mouri- _tantei_ tidak bisa menjawab.

"Baiklah, hentikan omong kosong ini." Ujar Conan sambil mengambil pistol milik KID yang masih dipegang oleh Elizabeth. Membuat semua yang berada disana kaget.

"Conan- _kun_ , jangan kau pegang pistol itu." Ujar Ran. Dia hanya khawatir pada Conan.

"Ran- _nee_ - _chan_ , pistol ini tidak berbahaya." Ujar Conan yang setelah itu menembakkan pistol tersebut ke atap ruangan. Tapi bukan kartu yang keluar. Melainkan pita panjang dan juga potongan – potongan kertas yang lumayan banyak. Membuat semua orang terdiam karena tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Sedangkan Elizabeth hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah Conan- _chan_ , kita akan bersenang – senang malam ini." Ujar Elizabeth sambil menggendong Conan.

Dan secara tiba – tiba, jendela yang berada di ruangan tersebut terbuka. Dan saat orang – orang kembali terkejut, Elizabeth memanfaatkannya untuk berlari menuju balkon.

"Tunggu!" Teriak Nakamori- _keibu_.

" _Phantom_ _Lady_ , kembali kemari!" Teriak Mouri- _tantei_.

"Conan- _kun_!" Teriak Ran.

Semuanya berusaha mengejar Elizabeth. Tapi Elizabeth langsung melompat ke atas pembatas balkon dan kemudian melompat tinggi. Dan tak berapa lama, dari punggungnya keluar sepasang sayap hitam yang sangat besar. Seperti sayap malaikat yang ada di cerita – cerita karangan banyak orang. Tapi bedanya, sayap tersebut berwarna hitam kelam.

Suzuki Jirokichi, Nakamori-keibu, Mouri-tantei, Ran, Sonoko dan juga penjaga tadi hanya bisa mengejar sampai balkon. Karena mereka tidak mungkin mengikuti langkah Elizabeth.

"Sebenarnya, aku bertanya – tanya sejak pencurian tadi." Ujar penjaga yang masih menatap ke arah Elizabeth dan Conan yang semakin menghilang di telan langit malam. Membuat perhatian semua orang teralih padanya.

"Benarkah _Phantom_ _Lady_ seorang manusia?"

* * *

Secret

.

KaiShin Story (Kuroba Kaito x Kudou Shinichi [Kuroba Kaito x Edogawa Conan])

.

Author : Elizabeth Lee

.

Warning : typo, OOC, boyxboy, OC!Elizabeth Anne Michaelis, demon!Elizabeth Anne Michaelis

.

Based on Detective Conan & Magic Kaitou 1412 Anime & Manga

.

Detective Conan & Magic Kaitou 1412 © AOYAMA Gosho

.

If you don't like, just read, don't bash

.

Don't You dare to copy this fanfiction WITHOUT my permission

* * *

Elizabeth yang melihat kalau mereka sudah berada di daerah dekat kediaman Kuroba langsung turun dengan perlahan, dan kemudian sayapnya menghilang dengan cepat. Membuat beberapa bulu berwarna hitam terjatuh ke tanah.

Elizabeth kemudian menurunkan Conan dari gendongannya. Dan Conan langsung menggandeng tangan kanan Elizabeth.

" _Nee_ - _chan_ , harusnya kau tidak membuat kekacauan seperti tadi." Ujar Conan.

" _Gomen_ … Membuat manusia terkejut itu merupakan sebuah kesenangan bagiku." Balas Elizabeth sambil tersenyum lebar.

Karena Elizabeth turun tidak jauh dari rumah Kaito, mereka hanya berjalan kurang dari 1 menit. Elizabeth langsung membuka gerbang dan membiarkan Conan masuk terlebih dulu.

"Masuklah. Aku harus mengunci gerbangnya." Ujar Elizabeth.

" _Hai_." Balas Conan.

Elizabeth langsung mengunci gerbangnya dengan cepat dan kemudian menyusul Conan yang sedang membuka pintu depan.

" _Tadaima_!" Ujar Elizabeth dan Conan bersamaan.

" _Okaeri_!" Balas Kaito yang sepertinya sedang berada di ruang keluarga. Menonton aksinya dan Elizabeth tadi.

Saat Kaito melihat Elizabeth datang bersama Conan, Kaito langsung mematikan televisi, bangun dari duduknya dan segera menghampiri Conan dan menggendongnya.

"Shinichi! Aku merindukanmu…" Ujar Kaito yang memeluknya dengan erat.

Conan hanya membalas pelukan Kaito dan tersenyum. "Aku juga."

"Baiklah, _love_ _birds_. Aku akan merapikan peralatan KID dan _Phantom_ _Lady_. Bersenang – senanglah." Ujar Elizabeth yang kemudian beranjak ke lantai atas. Menuju ke kamar Kaito dan ke ruangan rahasia Kaito KID.

Kaito langsung berjalan menuju ke sofa dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya. Membiarkan Conan berada di pangkuannya.

"Bagaimana penampilanku malam ini?" Tanya Kaito.

"Mengejutkan dan sangat hebat. Aku bahkan tidak bisa berpikir saat kau tiba – tiba berada di atas atap." Jawab Conan.

"Tapi kau pasti sudah menemukan jawabannya, 'kan?" Tanya Kaito lagi.

"Tentu saja. Jawabannya sangat mudah. Bahkan Nakamori- _keibu_ bisa menjawabnya. Tapi berhati – hatilah besok. Kau juga harus menjaga Jii- _san_."

"Tentu saja. Jii- _chan_ sangat berjasa bagi keluarga Kuroba. Mana mungkin aku membiarkannya dalam bahaya."

"Dan berhati – hatilah karena besok malam aku akan menemukan cara kau bisa berada di atas atap."

"Hahaha… Tentu saja _tantei_ - _kun_. Aku akan sangat menantikannya."

Dan kemudian mereka terdiam. Menikmati ketenangan di antara mereka. Karena mereka jarang bertemu, mereka akan selalu merindukan satu sama lain.

Kaito yang sedari tadi terus menatap Conan langsung mengecup kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ujar Kaito.

"Aku juga." Jawab Conan yang kemudian menatap Kaito sambil tersenyum lembut.

Conan langsung menyentuh pipi kiri Kaito dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. Kaito langsung mendekatkan wajah mereka dan kemudian mengecup bibir Conan dengan lembut.

Conan yang merasakannya hanya bisa mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Kaito dan merasakan sentuhan tangan Kaito yang lembut di punggungnya. Membalas kecupan – kecupan ringan dari Kaito.

Elizabeth yang memperhatikan mereka dari pintu yang menghubungkan lorong dengan ruang keluarga hanya bisa tersenyum. Dan kemudian meninggalkan mereka.

Elizabeth kemudian naik ke lantai atas dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. di dalam kamarnya, berdiri seorang pria tinggi dengan pakaian yang sangat rapi.

"Will- _nii_ - _chan_. Apa yang kau dapatkan?" Tanya Elizabeth kepada pria tadi.

William Timoty Michaelis, kakak dari Elizabeth Anne Michaelis yang terkadang berkunjung jika mendapatkan info tentang _Black_ _Organization_.

"Snake akan segera bergerak. Kau harus memperingatkan Kaito. Aku tidak tahu kapan Gin dan Vodka akan bergerak. Tapi yang pasti, kau harus melindungi Shinichi." Ujar William sambil membuka buku yang berukuran agak besar. Sepertinya membaca catatan – catatan yang sudah dia buat.

"Tentu saja aku harus menjaga mereka. Kontrakku dengan _Master_ Touichi adalah aku harus melindungi Kaito dan Shinichi sampai _Master_ Touichi sedang dengan semua yang kulakukan. Walaupun _Master_ Touichi sudah tidak ada, tapi tanda kontrak masih ada di tanganku. Aku akan tetap melindungi Kaito dan Shinichi. Sampai mereka sudah benar – benar aman."

.

.

.

To Be Continue


	5. Author Note I

Halo…

Maaf untuk _author_ _note_ ini. Saya sebenernya juga malas kasih – kasih _author_ _note_ karena takutnya kalian merasa di gantung sama saya. Haha…

Jadi say amau memberitahu kaitan antara salah satu _cast_ dengan _cast_ yang lainnya karena saya berencana untuk membuat _story_ Secret menjadi _crossover_. Dan saya akan menjelaskannya disini. Jadi saya tidak akan menjelaskannya lagi di _story_ saya.

Yang pertama adalah cast **Elizabeth Anne Michaelis / Edogawa Yami**. Karena character ini adalah OC alias _Original_ _Character_ , jadi kalian nggak akan menemukan _character_ ini dimanapun. Hehe…

Kemudian hubungan antara **Elizabeth Anne Michaelis / Edogawa Yami** dengan **Kuroba Kaito** seperti hubungan antara **Ciel** **Phantomhive** dengan **Sebastian Michaelis**. Sebenarnya yang membuat kontrak dengan **Elizabeth Anne Michaelis / Edogawa Yami** adalah **Kuroba** **Touichi** , ayah **Kaito**. Tapi karena perintah terakhir dari **Kuroba** **Touichi** adalah melindungi **Kaito** , bukannya melindunginya dari kecelakaan yang menimpanya, jadinya **Kuroba** **Touichi** tidak selamat dari kecelakaan tersebut.

 **Elizabeth Anne Michaelis / Edogawa Yami** sekarang melindungi **Kaito** yang otomatis juga melindungi **Kudo Shinichi / Edogawa Conan**. Berteman baik dengan **Hattori Heiji** dan **Haibara Ai / Miyano Shiho** yang mengenal identitasnya yang sebenarnya.

Yang kedua adalah cast **William Timothy Michaelis**. Sebenarnya **William Timothy Michaelis** adalah **William T. Spears** , karakter _Shinigami_ di manga Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler). Dan saya tidak menggunakan nama **Takeo** pada singkatan namanya karena saya ingin membuat karakter ini _pure_ dari Inggris. Tidak bercampur dengan budaya Jepang seperti buatan **Yana Toboso-** _ **sensei**_.

Hubungan **William** **Timothy** **Michaelis** dengan **Elizabeth Anne Michaelis / Edogawa Yami** adalah bersaudara. Untuk hubungan saudaranya akan dibahas dibawah.

Dan seperti aslinya, **William** **Timothy** **Michaelis** akan berprofesi sebagai _Shinigami_. Nanti juga akan ada karakter **Grell** **Sutcliff** yang akan saya buat dengan gender pria. Karena saya lebih nyaman dengan **Grell** yang bergender pria. Walaupun katanya masih diragukan. Haha…

Kemudian untuk **Michaelis** bersaudara. Kakak tertua adalah **Sebastian Michaelis** , _demon_. Kedua adalah **William Timothy Michaelis** , _shinigami_. Terakhir adalah **Elizabeth Anne Michaelis / Edogawa Yami** , _demon_. Anggap saja mereka memilih jalan yang berbeda walaupun mereka adalah saudara. Dan juga mereka saling membantu dalam menyelesaikan masalah.

Untuk karakter dari Detective Conan & Magic Kaitou 1412 akan diusahakan akan keluar semua. Kalau karakter dari Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler), sudah dipastikan yang akan muncul adalah **Ciel** **Phantomhive** , **Sebastian** **Michaelis** , **William** **Timothy** **Michaelis** ( **William T. Spears** ), **Grell** **Sutcliff** , dan **Undertaker**.

Mungkin sampai sini dulu. Kira – kira kalau saya malas menjelaskan hubungan antar karakter, saya akan buat _author_ _note_ lagi.

Sampai ketemu lagi…


	6. Chapter III

Pencurian di Ginza sudah selesai dan hasilnya sesuai dengan perkiraan Elizabeth, _The Purple Nail_ bukanlah Pandora.

"Sia – sia kita membuat aksi yang begitu spektakuler. Hasilnya tidaklah seperti yang kita harapkan." Ujar Elizabeth sambil memasak makan malam untuk Kaito.

"Ehhh~ Tapi tetap menyenangkan bukan? _Nee_ - _chan_ sekarang menjadi lebih terkenal karena sosok _Phantom Lady_ yang sangat berbeda." Jawab Kaito yang sedang merebahkan tubuhnya di _sofa_.

"Tentu saja harus berbeda. Aku tidak ingin memakai perban di wajahku. Itu akan sangat menyusahkan." Balas Elizabeth.

"Tapi apa harus berganti pakaian sesering itu?" Tanya Kaito.

"Kau ingin aku bertingkah seperti seorang _magician_ hebat bukan? Aku sudah melakukannya." Jawab Elizabeth Sambil memindahkan masakan yang sudah ia buat ke piring. Lalu ia meletakkan piring tersebut ke atas meja. "Makan malammu sudah siap." Lanjutnya.

Kaito langsung bangun dan segera beranjak menuju ke meja makan.

" _Ne_ , _nee_ - _chan_ …" Panggil Kaito.

"Hmm?"

"Katamu kau akan pergi besok. Memangnya kau akan kemana?" Tanya Kaito.

Elizabeth hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kau akan lihat besok."

* * *

Secret

.

KaiShin Story (Kuroba Kaito x Kudou Shinichi [Kuroba Kaito x Edogawa Conan])

.

Author : Elizabeth Lee

.

Warning : typo, OOC, boyxboy, OC!Elizabeth Anne Michaelis, demon!Elizabeth Anne Michaelis

.

Based on Detective Conan & Magic Kaitou 1412 Anime & Manga

.

Crossover : Detective Conan X Magic Kaitou 1412 X Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)

.

Detective Conan & Magic Kaitou 1412 © AOYAMA Gosho

.

If you don't like, just read, don't bash

.

Don't You dare to copy this fanfiction WITHOUT my permission

* * *

Suasana di kelas 2 – B masih seperti biasanya. Ramai. Tapi masih belum terlalu ramai karena Kaito yang belum sampai juga di sekolah. Sampai wali kelas mereka sudah masuk ke dalam kelas, Kaito belum juga tiba di sekolah.

"Baiklah, sebelum aku mengabsen kalian, aku akan memperkenalkan dengan teman baru kalian." Ujar Konno- _sensei_ yang disambut dengan teriakan dari penghuni kelas 2 – B.

Konno- _sensei_ langsung menghadap ke arah pintu kelas bagian depan.

"Edogawa- _kun_ , kau bisa masuk sekarang." Ujar Konno- _sensei_ lagi yang kemudian masuklah seorang gadis ke dalam kelas.

"Woah~ perempuan."

"Beruntung sekali kelas kita."

"Lumayan juga…"

"Apanya yang lumayan, _baka_!"

"Baiklah tenang semuanya. Edogawa- _kun_ , silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Ujar Konno- _sensei_.

Gadis tersebut langsung tersenyum dengan lebar.

" _I'm_ Elizabeth Anne Michaelis. _Magician_ _extraordinary_. _It's really nice to meet you all_. _Please_ , _take care of me_." Ujar gadis tersebut dengan menggunakan bahasa inggris. Yang tentu saja membuat beberapa murid kebingungan.

"Ah, bukan orang Jepang ternyata."

"Kita mendapatkan siswi dari luar negeri."

"Sama seperti Hakuba- _kun_."

" _Sensei_ , kenapa _sensei_ memanggilnya Edogawa- _kun_ jika namanya saja kami tidak bisa mengingatnya?"

" _Ne_ _sensei_ …"

"Kalian bisa memanggilku Edogawa. Edogawa Yami." Ujar gadis tadi dengan bahasa jepang yang membuat murid – murid langsung terdiam.

"Y-Yami?"

"Yang benar saja?"

"Edogawa- _san_ , kau sedang bercanda ya?"

" _Darkness_." Ujar Hakuba mengartikan nama dari Edogawa Yami.

"Tidak semua kegelapan memiliki arti yang menyeramkan." Ujar Elizabeth yang dengan tiba – tiba kelas 2 – B langsung diselimuti oleh kelopak mawar merah yang berjatuhan. Entah darimana datangnya. Disambut dengan gumaman kagum dari murid – murid kelas 2 – B.

Kecuali Koizumi Akako.

"Tapi kalian bisa mengartikan namaku sebagai kegelapan yang mencekam jika kalian mau." Ujar Elizabeth lagi yang kemudian semua kelopak mawar berubah menjadi hitam pekat. Membuat beberapa siswa berteriak ketakutan.

"Eh, jadi kita kedatangan seorang pesulap lainnya ya." Ujar Konno- _sensei_ membuat suasana kelas tidak menjadi terlalu canggung. "Tapi kuharap Edogawa- _kun_ tidak membuat kekacauan seperti yang dilakukan oleh Kuroba- _kun_ ya…" Lanjut Konno- _sensei_ membuat seisi kelas tertawa.

"Hadir!" Teriak Kaito tiba – tiba sambil membuka pintu kelas bagian depan. Membuat seisi tertawa makin keras.

"Kuroba- _kun_ , darimana saja kau?" Tanya Konno- _sensei_. _Trouble_ _maker_ yang satu ini memang sangat sulit diatur.

" _Gomen'nasai_! Aku kesiangan, hehe…" Ujar Kaito sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya. Ini pertama kalinya ia kesiangan. Sehingga ia agak malu. Tapi kemudian, rasa malunya berubah menjadi terkejut saat melihat gadis yang berdiri di sebelah Konno- _sensei_.

" _Nee_ - _chan_?! Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Kaito sambil dengan tergesa – gesa menghampiri Elizabeth.

"Mhhh… _Surprise_?" Jawab Elizabeth dengan ekspresi wajah biasa.

" _Nee_ - _chan_ ~ yang benar saja. Aku mencarimu karena kau tidak ada dimanapun." Ujar Kaito sambil memegang kedua bahu Elizabeth supaya gadis itu menatapnya.

"Oi! Oi! Aku 'kan sudah bilang kalau aku akan pergi. Kenapa kau mencariku?" Ujar Elizabeth yang sekarang sudah mulai sebal.

"Tapi kau tidak bilang kapan kau akan pergi. Ponselmu juga mati. Aku jadi tidak bisa menghubungimu. Aku sampai harus bertanya pada Conan." Jawab Kaito.

" _Baka_!" Balas Elizabeth sambil menyentil dahi Kaito.

"Kaito, kau mengenal Yami- _chan_?" Tanya Aoko tiba – tiba.

"Yami… _chan_?" Tanya Kaito dan Elizabeth bersamaan.

"Eh? Kau berbicara padanya tapi kau tidak mengetahui namanya?" Tanya salah satu siswa.

" _Chottomatte_! Kenapa dia memanggiku Yami mmhhhhhh…" Kata – kata Elizabeth langsung terputus karena Kaito yang menutup mulutnya.

"Ahhh… Aku mengenalnya dengan nama Elizabeth. Hehe…" Ujar Kaito.

" _Ne_ _sensei_ , dimana _ne_ – ah, maksudku dimana Yami- _san_ harus duduk?" Tanya Kaito pada Konno- _sensei_.

"Edogawa- _kun_ bisa duduk di belakangmu." Jawab Konno- _sensei_.

" _Arigatō_! Ayo _nee_ - _chan_ , aku akan mengantarkanmu." Kata Kaito sambil melepaskan tangannya dan kemudian mendorong Elizabeth menuju kursinya.

"Baiklah, kita mulai pelajaran kita. Buka buku kalian halaman 130."

* * *

Bel makan siang sudah berbunyi dan semua murid langsung memasukkan buku mereka ke dalam laci, bersiap untuk makan siang. Kecuali Kaito.

Pria itu langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Elizabeth.

" _Nee_ - _chan_ , aku benar – benar butuh penjelasan sekarang." Ujar Kaito.

Sepanjang hari yang Kaito lakukan adalah berusaha meminta penjelasan dari Elizabeth. Tapi tentu saja, Elizabeth tidak akan menjawabnya karena masih jam pelajaran.

"Hey, aku juga butuh kesibukan selain menunggu di rumah." Ujar Elizabeth.

"Tapi kau 'kan bisa membicarakan hal ini terlebih dahulu."

"Kau bilang kau suka kejutan."

Dan Kaito tidak bisa menjawab lagi. Wanita yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakaknya ini memang tidak akan pernah kalah dalam adu argument. Dan kata – kata Elizabeth ada benarnya juga. Ia sangat menyukai kejutan.

Kaito hanya bisa menghelas nafas berat.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku menyerah." Ujarnya. Yang membuat Elizabeth langsung tersenyum.

" _Okay_ , kita makan siang sekarang?" Tanya Elizabeth sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

Kaito hanya menghela nafas lagi dan ikut beranjak dari kursinya. Elizabeth langsung mendekatinya dan merangkul lengan kanan pria yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya.

"Jangan cemberut begitu. Aku akan membuatkan _chocolate_ _cake_ kesukaanmu nanti sebagai _dessert_." Ujar Elizabeth. Karena Kaito yang merajuk seharian itu sangat menyusahkan.

"Aku ingin _lemon_ _pie_ untuk nanti malam." Balas Kaito.

"Baiklah, lemon pie untuk Kai- _chan_ dan Shin- _chan_ akan siap setelah makan malam." Ujar Elizabeth yang kemudian tersenyum hingga matanya terlihat tertutup.

Saat Kaito dan Elizabeth berjalan keluar kelas, tiba – tiba Elizabeth langsung berhenti. Kaito yang merasakan Elizabeth berhenti berjalan juga ikut berhenti.

"Nee-chan?" Tanya Kaito sambil menatap Elizabeth.

Ekspresi wajah gadis itu tidak terbaca. Elizabeth juga tidak menatapnya. Tapi menatap ke arah Koizumi Akako. Tapi tak berapa lama, Elizabeth kembali tersenyum dan menghadap ke arah Kaito.

" _Daijōbu_? Ada masalah dengan Akako?" Tanya Kaito.

"Bukankah menyenangkan menghentikan mantra – mantra jahat yang tertuju ke arahmu?" Tanya Elizabeth balik. Tapi saat mendengar kata – kata Elizabeth, Kaito langsung membulatkan matanya.

" _Nee_ - _chan_ –"

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi makan siang." Potong Elizabeth sambil menarik tangan Kaito dan kembali berjalan.

Elizabeth tidak akan membuat Kaito khawatir hanya karena mantra bodoh yang tertuju ke arahnya.

.

.

.

To Be Continue


End file.
